Love Beyond Limits
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck is a royal prince with 2 older sister and 1 young sister.  Jade is a servant in the palace.  Beck and Jade fall in love and get engaged.  Everything is perfect but Lady Victoria is determined to make Jade's life miserable for 'stealing' 'her' Beck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

It all began with a smile. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. In order for you to understand this story you will have to understand the characters. So let me introduce you to the main characters. There are a lot more but you can meet them throughout the story. The setting in London England. We're going to meet the royal family and one of the servants.

Prince Becket James Oliver (16) is a gentle friendly easygoing young man. He abhors certain traditional punishments such as Public Whipping and humiliation. ((A-N: This story takes place in modern day times but in order for the story to work some of the stuff has to be 1700 measures)). Prince Becket is RARELY serious. He has a winning smile. He is tall and handsome with black hair. To look at him when he's tan you would think that he was at least part Indian but he's all British though ironically with only a hint of an accent. Prince Becket is almost never stern and the few times he is he will quickly apologize. He is loyal. He will stick up for his friends and loved ones. Prince Becket is the 2nd youngest child and the only son. He is next in line for the throne. He is in love with one of the servants... Jade and they become engaged as the story progresses.

Princess Jeannette Willa-Mae Oliver (22) is the oldest Oliver child. Jeannette has her good qualities. She is kind and gentle. She loves her brother and sisters and parents dearly. She can be rather stubborn. Her latest determination is to put an end to the Public whippings and humiliations as she thinks it's inhumane. At first she isn't sure how she feels about the relationship between Jade and her brother however she grows to love Jade quickly. Jeannette also has some bad points too. She can be rather critical even with people she loves and she expects to get her own way. When she doesn't get her own way she can be rather irritated. Jeanette is a female carbon copy of her brother The only difference is that she has breasts and curly hair. Other then that they look exactly alike.

Princess Martha Rose Oliver (19) is the second Oliver child. Like her brother she has a gentle spirit. She has been known to have arguments with people and not once raise her voice. She is firm but not entirely unbendable. She and her family have a close relationship and she is best friends with Jade even though she's 3 years older then her. Martha can see both sides to any situation though she is slightly sensitive. When someone she cares about is hurting it will bother her. Martha loves her older sister and younger brother and sister. She loves her parents though as of lately her relationship with her dad is not as strong as it used to be. She is trying to rekindle their relationship and hopes they will be close again soon. Her mom is her best friend. She is supportive and at the same time teaches Martha and the other kids to be strong, but we'll learn more about her later. Martha is firm when she needs to be and at the same time she's loving. A classic example is when she told her brother off when he was behaving like a jerk. Normally he would have been offended but he knew Martha's intention was not one of offense but one of loving concern. She was the only one that could get her brother to wake up and see reality. Martha looks a lot like her brother and sister but she has curly blonde hair instead of straight black hair. She also has blue eyes instead of brown.

Princess Callou Mariya Oliver (7) is the youngest of the Oliver children. She is the apple of her parents eye and is the only one who has been able to wrap them around her little finger. Callou is the most optimistic person you could ever meet. When she goes through rough times, she would laugh it off as if it was the funniest thing that ever happened. Once Becket asked her how it doesn't bother her. She just shrugged and said that getting upset isn't going to change it so she might as well look at it as a good thing. She also said the trick is not to get to tense cause it's only upsetting when you're tense. Callou is the type of child that is impossible not to love. That isn't to say Callou is perfect. She has brittle bone disease and her bones break easily. She can also be extremely sensitive at times. Callou is like a little china doll. She's sweet and adorable and a combination of her brother and sisters. You'll learn more about Callou later in the story.

King Thomas Becket Oliver is the leader of his country as well as the father of Jeanette, Martha, Beckett and Callou. He is a strong kindhearted man and a good leader. He loves his wife and children very dearly. There was something special however about his youngest. Thomas is a carbon copy of Becket except taller and older. He is good to his servants and quickly accepts Jade and Becket's relationship without objection. It didn't take him long to come to love Jade and accept her as not just a servant but in essence a member of the family. Thomas in many ways is traditional but he is easy in his thinking and he's rarely critical. He misses the closeness he had with Martha and would like to regain that relationship.

Queen Aribelle Jeanette Oliver is the leader of her country along with her husband Thomas. She is a gentle kindhearted woman who is what you might call the soft touch. She likes Jade and has grown to love her. She loves Thomas (though she will tell him off when he needs to be told off) Jeanette, Martha, Becket and Callou. She is an exact replica of Martha. She welcomed Jade warmly even though at first she did have some slight hesitations at first. It didn't take long for those hesitations to be eased.

Jadelynn August West is the servant to the royal family... at least she was in the beginning. She was also a dear friend of Beckett's. She is currently engaged to Becket meaning she has to take lessons to learn how to be royalty. You will learn more about her as the sorry goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Note: I forgot to mention this story was inspired by ohsnapitzJess but it is NOT ohsnapitzJess's story. It will be completely different from his/her story.

* * *

The sun shone brightly waking up a sleeping Jade. She saw her best friend, Prince Becket watching her sleep and smiled a little. Then she looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock in the morning.

"OH MY GOSH," she said alarmed, "I overslept"

She knew that was NOT good.

"Relax," Beck (as she called him) said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You're fine"

She relaxed and sat up in bed.

"Are you hungry," he asked

"Well... I missed breakfast," she said

"I didn't ask you if you missed breakfast. I asked you if you were hungry"

Only Beck could get away with making a comment like that and not get her pissed off.

"To be honest I am I little hungry," she admitted.

"I figured as much," Beck said, "Get dressed. You will join me and my family for breakfast."

Jade felt her heart thumping in her chest. The prince had just allowed her to join him for breakfast. Before he could stop himself Beck leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Jade's lips.

"Wear the black dress," he said, "The one with the flowers on it"

Jade nodded without saying a word as he left the room.

Things were different now. It did not take a genius to figure it out. Although it was not official yet, Jade West, an ordinary servant was dating London's Prince and the heir to the throne.

"Beck," she said opening the door, "A-are we a thing?"

He laughed.

"I think we are," he said, "I think we've been a thing in the works for a long while. But the truth is I think... no I KNOW I'm in love with you."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"I'm going to tell them at breakfast. They'll be delighted as will my sisters. They already love you"

_Delighted, _Jade thought, _I'm a servant girl dating a prince. Actually what **am **I now? I don't even know what I am._

Jade **did **know that being the girlfriend of a prince was a responsibility. She got up and took a shower. In the shower she braided her hair making sure not a one was out of place. She put on a black flowered dress. She put on some perfume and a little bit of makeup. The diamond necklace that she got for her birthday two years ago was a hard call. Was it too fancy?

Jade wondered how Lady Victoria would take the news. Lady Victoria was Beck's cousin. Years ago Lady Victoria had gotten whipped in consequence of a prank she pulled on Jade. Jade had been stung by 30 bees and ended up in the hospital as a result. Therefore King Thomas ordered Lady Victoria to get 30 strokes of the whip. He RARELY ordered such a punishment but felt it was justified in this case. Lady Victoria hated Jade ever since that happened.

Jade never had anything against Lady Victoria. In fact she was sorry when Lady Victoria had gotten whipped. She was only 12 years old and it was just a childish prank. She even spoke to the king in Lady Victoria's behalf but the king said it was more then a childish prank. It was dangerous. The girl had to learn right from wrong. Granted she was only 12 but it was important that she learn this type of behavior could have deadly consequences.

She wasn't whipped very hard. It was hard enough to sting but not to do any serious damage. Still she was in pain for a few days. She blamed Jade and took every opportunity to get even with her for being the one who caused her to get whipped. Jade still hoped one day they would be friends. She knew it wouldn't happen any time soon and she accepted that. Well, now came the first test.

Beck's family greeted her with a smile as Beck pulled up a chair for her and took the one next to her.

"I have an announcement to make," Beck began, "It's about Jadelyn and I. We're a thing"

"No you're not," Callou joked, "You're two people."  
Everyone laughed. Then King Thomas grinned.

"Well," he said, "It's about time. I was wondering

"You knew," Jade asked

"Of course I knew," King Thomas said

"I do have one question," Queen Aribelle said, "How long have you two felt this way about each other?"

"Well I felt this way about Jade since she was in the hospital 3 years ago," Beck replied,

"And I felt that way about Beck well probably since the first time I met him," Jade admitted not sure if it was something to be ashamed of or not.

"Are you two official," Callou asked

"Since this morning," Jade replied with a smile.  
Beck put an arm around her.

Jade grinned as thoughts of Beck floated threw her head. She fit in his arms. It was like going to the store to buy a dress and finding the one that fit perfectly. What she admired most about Beck was his ability to stay calm even during the worst times. He could be upset or he could be talking with someone who's upset but he would still stay calm cool and collected. He would remain firm but he wouldn't fight.

No matter how upset you were the tone of his voice would get you to 1) calm down and 2) listen to him. He will consider your point of view and if he thinks he's right he will still remain firm. He made some unpopular decisions but he stuck to it because it was right.

Another thing she loved about him was his loyalty to his sister. Beck and Callou were really close. Most big brothers were always arguing with and picking on their little sisters. Not Beck. Beck went out of the way to make sure Callou didn't get hurt. He went out of his way to put a smile on her face. When she was happy it made his day complete. When she was sad it upset him greatly.

"How does this work though," Jade said, "I mean what is my role now"

"You're a member of the family," Callou said, "Not officially of course. That won't happen until you and my brother are married."

"Yes... but you'll still have to take royalty lessons," Queen Arabelle explained

"Royalty lessons?"

"There is a lot you must learn about being royal. I'm not talking about fundamental things like how to walk and how to talk. I'm talking about how to be a good fair and kind compassionate ruler."

"How am I going to learn that," Jade said

"We'll teach you," Callou responded

"I have my servant duties"

"**Had **servant duties," King Thomas said, "Now you are not a servant but a member of the family. You will be treated as a royal with the privileges and the responsibilities."

"What responsibilities," Jade asked

"You'll be taking royalty lessons," Arribelle explained, "and you'll be expected to learn from them and follow what you learned."


	3. Chapter 3

(Four Years ago AFTER Lady Victoria has been whipped for her prank- 3 weeks later))

"Uncle Thomas can I ask you something," Lady Victoria asked her head downcast.

"Of course dear," Thomas said

"I was just wondering if you still love me"

Thomas looked up and saw tears in Lady Victoria's eyes. He knew the whipping would bother her. He just didn't realize how much

He patted his lap.

"Come and sit down," he told her gently.

She was twelve but still small enough to fit into his lap. He and Queen Arabelle had raised her since her parents had died. She did what he had bided her to do. He cuddled her for a few minutes before talking.

"What would make you think I don't love you," he asked.

"The orders that you gave," she explained.

"Tori," he said using his pet name for her, "You were punished because the prank you pulled was dangerous. Suppose Callou had been there. Suppose she had been stung? She would had died because she's allergic to bee stings and her Brittle Bone Disease makes it all the harder for her to recover. It grieved me to have to inflict this sentence on you but the prank you pulled could have cost several people dearly. Suppose that you, yourself had been stung?"

"I'm not allergic," Lady Victoria said..

"Yes I know but being stung by one bee is painful enough. Being stung by thirty can be dangerous allergy or no allergy. Jadelyn was in the hospital for quite some time due to her being stung. She **wasn't **allergic. Victoria my decision had nothing to do with my loving you. It was because I love you that I made the decision I did.

"Had I not loved you," he added, "Your punishment would have been a whole lot worse."

"Then I have another question," Lady Victoria asked.  
The king nodded at her to continue.

"Why is it that when Callou messes up she gets away with it?"

"You have to remember Tori that Callou has a disease where she can easily break her bones. Can you imagine what that would do to her?"

"But you never even chide her," Victoria pointed out.

"You're right because she doesn't need to be chided," King Thomas explained, "She's quite the sensitive child"

That was true enough but it was only a partial truth. Callou pulled on the heartstrings of her parents, her sisters and her brother. She even pulled on Lady Victoria's heartstrings. In truth Victoria knew all of that. She also knew that it wasn't Jade's fault. It wasn't directly Jade's fault anyway but if she had said she didn't know when she was ask who had caused this... nobody would have gotten punished.

It wasn't as if Victoria expected Jade to lie. She couldn't do that anyway. If she had done so it would have been 'verified' and she would have been caught lying. She would have gotten punished after recovering had she named an innocent person unless she was pardoned. Of course in her condition there was no doubt she would have been pardoned but she would have been labeled a liar. She could have just said she didn't know! Victoria was going to make sure Jade paid for what she did but she would play the innocent game when everyone was watching.

The whipping wasn't particularly hard. There was no pain but a lot of stinging. It had stung for days. At this point it wasn't stinging but itching.

"You have a point there," she admitted sweetly, "I'm sorry for my error in judgement"

The king smiled. He thought he was getting through to his neice.

"Thank you," the king said, "and since you have learned your lesson I will allow you to attend the concert that you wanted to go to."

He normally didn't approve of the concert she wanted to see but this was an exception to the rule. After all Victoria had learned her lesson. She deserved to be rewarded in some small way.

"Just a warning Tori," King Thomas said, "Don't **milk it up**"

"Milk it up? I would never do that"

The king had thought of making Lady Victoria take over Jade's chores until Jade was out of the hospital but he felt she had been punished enough after the whipping. It was very hard for him to watch and he actually cried as he saw his niece in pain... but he knew he had to do this. Sometimes being a ruler means making painful decisions. Victoria left to do her own thing and Callou came in."

"Hi daddy," she said attempting to curtsy and not doing a bang-up job of it.

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Take a seat darling," he said

"Daddy," Callou said, "I was thinking about the whole Tori situation. I'm sorry I didn't think of this before but I have a really good idea"

Normally when a child says something like that King Thomas would listen politely but not take them too seriously. After all Callou was just three years old. But Callou was the apple of her father's eye.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he asked.

"I think instead of being hurt the offender should have to make up for their behavior somehow," Callou said.

"Oh you mean like if you break something you have to pay for it or fix it or somehow amend for what you did"

"What did I break," Callou asked alarmed.

"No, no darling," the king said, "It's just an example. I like your idea quite a lot. I am willing to try it as a temporary solution. If it works well then it will stick."

Callou nodded and went to play


	4. Chapter 4

Jade started royalty lessons 3 days after officially dating Beck. She would be taught by Lady Victoria who wanted to 'make up' for the prank she pulled. King Thomas thought that it was sweet and was quite proud of his niece for that. Thomas should have known a leopard never sheds its spots.

"Okay," Lady Victoria began, "The first thing you need to know about being royal is that there are going to be challenges. You will have to learn to composure yourself throughout those challenges. When I went through a difficult time I still had to compose myself in a manner that was royal and mature. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand"

Lady Victoria threw a pie in Jade's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jade yelled, "I should-"

"That wasn't a very royal reaction," Lady Victoria said

"Oh. Sorry," Jade said, "How does royalty react to that"

"The next time you see the pie being thrown at you **calmly **duck"

"Oh," Jade said.

Another pie was thrown at her and she calmly dunked.

"How was that?"

"It was excellent," Lady Victoria said


End file.
